


情潮9

by ASHBAKA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHBAKA/pseuds/ASHBAKA





	情潮9

伴侣alpha的信息素，是对每个被情欲煎熬的omega最好的慰藉。

正如此时，肖战推开家门，醇香的啤酒味顿时被全身的毛孔接纳，神识充盈，腺体舒爽，肖战随着快感一阵战栗，险些滑倒。

王一博将他稳稳扶住，随即缠上他滚烫的身躯，衣物在推搡纠缠之间通通落在地上，一步一步踩出欲望的脚印。

不知是谁更加迫不及待，连客厅到卧室的几步距离都显得特别遥远，肖战躺在沙发上，双腿搭在扶手上，臀部被夹在缝隙之间，他难耐地扭了扭胯，粗糙的麻布料子蹭着那处细软光滑的皮肤，激起一片惹人的红。

“肖老师，何必呢？”

王一博露出一抹狡黠的笑，他弯下腰撑在沙发上，与他早就超过了安全距离，他用食指勾缠住肖战的一缕头发，画了个圈，蹭上了些头皮的薄汗。

肖战睫毛轻颤，眼角似乎有水光，他只顾着圈上王一博的脖颈向他索吻，竟没听懂他话语中的含义。

“什么？什么？”

“两个小时前还赶我走，现在又反悔啦？”

肖战面露窘色，偏偏此时染上情欲，居然生出一种可怜可爱的姿态来，鼻尖有点痒，他摸了摸，又像撒娇般地咕哝出声。

“对不起....”

王一博低下头用额头蹭了蹭他的额头，轻笑出声。

“没事的，我喜欢被你麻烦。”

两双唇又紧紧相贴，肖战顺从的打开口腔，舌尖上的细小神经蹭上对方的牙齿和舌底，在摩擦中泛起一丝丝触电般的酥麻，唾液分泌的过程变得迅速，顺着他嘴角的痣滴下，像一条透明浓稠的小溪。

他身后的入口早已准备好，在王一博的挑逗下冒出一股股淫水，沙发套湿成一圈圈的水渍，王一博在他腿间抹了几下，把沾湿了的手指放到肖战鼻子面前。

“闻闻。”

肖战神识都被这场性事拖慢了，他耸动鼻翼，真的闻了闻，也许是啤酒味太过浓烈，没闻到什么特别的味道。

王一博将他的身体换了个方向，敞开的双腿正对着电视柜，茶几有点碍事，他抬起腿想将它踢远，却没想到那茶几坚如磐石，只移动了一个微小的角度。

他皱了下眉，转头又瞧见肖战双腿大开，汁水横流，一双难耐的眼半睁不睁，那神态分明是催促他快点行动。

他只好又将肖战侧移了一个角度，自己一条腿半跪在沙发上，将他的一条腿抗在肩膀上。肖战早就被空虚感折磨的噬骨碎心，伸出一只手相后方探去，作势就要插进一根手指。

王一博眼疾手快地拍开那只手，佯装愠怒地命令他。

“这里只有我能碰，知道吗？”

话刚说完，王一博就扶着那根肉红色的硕大顶了进去，只进去半根，肖战仰着头发出一声长长的呻吟，这一声呻吟婉转曲折，勾人心魄，下方的小口不自觉的绞动着，想把那根肉棒完全吞入腹中。

王一博实在无法冷静，此刻也顾不上肖战会不会疼痛，下身终于完全没入，更是恨不得把下面两颗囊蛋都顶进去。

肖战的眼睛被一层泪水蒙住，朦朦胧胧看不清，他干脆闭上眼睛，感受王一博浅浅的律动，像赤脚走在沙滩上，小片的海浪轻轻拍打，和他的汗水一样咸。他抽插的速度渐渐快了起来，一下一下狠狠撞在肖战胯间，呼啸的海风袭来，躲闪不及，将他彻底卷入情潮深渊。

王一博的手在他的肚脐下方四处流连，划过平坦的小腹，再探入茂盛的黑色丛林，从根部到龟头上下抚动，动作轻柔小心翼翼，跟肖战粗鲁的发泄完全相反，他扭了扭腰，生出一丝痒意。

“快点...”

肖战的本意其实是让他抚弄下身的力道快一些，王一博却会错了意，他的动作只有一瞬间的停顿，如狂风骤雨般密集的律动在下一秒准时袭来。肖战被他顶的起起伏伏，小腹酸胀，只能吐出一声声破碎的长音，为身上之人卖力的操弄做伴奏。

那双手又换了个位置，数过肖战的一根根肋骨，来到了他的胸前，两颗深红色的圆形小豆骄傲地挺立着，王一博轻轻在其中一颗的顶端碰了碰，那粒乖巧的乳头便随着胸腔的起伏颤动了一下。他在乳晕上打着圈，用两根手指将它捏住，肖战一个激灵，下意识地想缩回身体，提拉的力道却更大了，他呜呜咽咽，下身挺立红肿的龟头忽的冒出一股水来。

王一博把那股前列腺液抹在他的另一边乳头上，俯下身含住，借助抽插的律动轻轻咬住，那颗小豆便再他口中被小幅度的拉扯，不一会儿，他的左半边胸脯就变得水光淋淋，惹人怜爱。

他拦着肖战的腰将他抱起来，上半身趴在沙发靠背上，下半身跪在沙发上。再次将胯下的巨物插入，后穴像是有了意识，主动的吸裹绞动，肖战的双手攥紧，将沙发套抠出一圈没有规律的褶皱。

肖战被肏的晕晕乎乎，啤酒味的信息素再一次让他醉的不知所云，他转过头讨好般的亲了亲王一博的唇。

“你把信息素...收一收。”

“我做不到。”

王一博伸出舌头舔了舔他凑上来的嘴唇，又沿着下巴慢慢摸到颈后，在腺体上轻咬，他的腺体本来就肿胀着，被王一博一咬，后颈处传来灼热的痛感，一支抑制剂都无法阻拦的信息素呼之欲出，肖战忍不住缩了缩脖子，示意他不要再咬。

他的大腿轻颤，微微痉挛，交合之处的淫荡液体顺着内侧淌下，像一条条蜿蜒曲折的小溪，上方的红肿后穴便是溪流源泉，此刻正被一根火热的巨棒折磨的水光四溅，不堪入目。

王一博双手扣上肖战的腰，将胸膛贴在他汗湿的后背上，下身却一刻不停地在他体内探索。他将肖战鬓角的湿发拂到耳后，捏了捏他小巧的耳垂。

“下次我不在附近怎么办？”

肖战正在被醉意侵扰，一双眼只眯了个缝，连面对的墙纸花纹都看不清，字句飘进耳中，再经过脑中过滤，已经是好一会儿了。

“我不知道.....”

他其实最清楚被王一博标记以来的变化，也明白，任何阻隔剂抑制剂都只是缓兵之计。

“让我搬过来，好不好？”

肖战的眼睛略微睁大了些，他的腰被扣的有些疼，腰侧有几道被按出来的红印子，他拍了拍王一博的手，没有说话。

王一博放开手，转而摸向肖战直直挺立的阴茎，它在操弄间被布料蹭的发红，他稍微用了些力，并时不时的用指甲抠挖顶端，肖战嘤咛一声，肠道瞬间缩紧，肠肉聚集。

王一博被他夹的猝不及防，小腹发热，手上的力道忽的加快，两人同时低吟一声，齐齐到达了顶端。下体胀大成结，吐出一股股滚烫的白浊，尽数灌在肖战的身体里。

“好吗？”

成结的过程甜蜜且漫长，肖战瘫坐在沙发上，浑身酸痛，大汗淋漓，胸中喘出的热气烫的他双颊发红，胯间一片大好风光。

他擦掉挂在眼皮上的汗，抬眼看了看王一博。

“好啊。”


End file.
